HamNapped!
by HamClover
Summary: One of my first fan fics! This one's really cute! Karu, an evil dude ham-naps 2 of the ham hams! The ending is very funny!


Ham-napped!  
  
By HamClover  
Dedicated to old gerbil Penny, I miss u! ( It's a good idea if you read my other fics (Sunglasses and Berets and Sitting In a Tree) before this one! Otherwise, you'll be confused!  
  
(Mable and Celeste's house)  
"Mable! Stan! Anyone! Help!" Celeste cries as she runs up a long, spiral staircase. She didn't know who, or what was chasing her, but she ran as if her life, or anyone else's, depended on it. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Celeste stops running and looks behind her. Who she sees behind her is no one else but, Karu! "AHHH!" She screams. All of the sudden, she was being shook. "Celeste? Celeste? Wake up!" It's Mable. ". Mable?" Celeste mumbles. "Yea, it's me, did you have that dumb nightmare about Karu again?" Mable asks. Celeste nods. "That's the fifth time this month!" Mable shouts as she grabs a sunflower seed from the food bowl. Kari was already awake and she was brushing her wavy blonde hair, (The hair I want!) with a smile of course. "Why is she so happy?" Celeste asks. "I can't believe you forgot! Kari is gonna be filmed for that commercial today!" Mable says. "Oh yea, forgot, she's lucky, I wanna be on TV," Celeste whines. Celeste rises and grabs a mouthful of corn. "When she 'leavin?" She asks. "Soon, and don't talk with your mouth full! It's rude!" Mable yells. After a few minutes of touching up, Kari was ready for the camera. "Bye guys, be good!" Kari says as she rushes out the door. Mable heads to the cage door and opens it. (After a few days of practice, they finally got this escaping thing down!) "Let's head to the Clubhouse." She says.  
(@ the Clubhouse) "Hey guys!" Mable says as she and her sister enter the Clubhouse. All the hams wave. "Wow! Y'all are actually early for once! Most of the time youre late!" Howdy blurts. "Celeste didn't sleep in because she had another nightmare!" Mable says. Maxwell stands up. "Celeste, what's your nightmare actually about?" He asks. "Well, Karu, he grows to a giant size and, chases me," Celeste begins. "Then the ground shakes and, I wake up." Everyone looks at Maxwell. "Hmm, usually, a dream that you have more than once is a sign," He says. "Great, that means Karu's here," Celeste sarcastically says. Suddenly, the door flies open and Stan, Sandy, and Cappy rush in. All three of them are panting. "What's wrong?" Bijou asks. Then Sandy spoke. "There's like, a strange field gerbil outside. He says, he's looking for Celeste and that his name is, Karu."  
(Outside Laura's house) Kari and Kana wait for Laura. They talk and pet Brandy. "Thanks for inviting us Kari!" Kana says. "Oh your welcome!" Kari responds, smiling. Laura rushes out of her house. "Hi guys! I see you met Brandy, Kari!" Laura says. "Uh huh! I have a dog too! Her name is Addie and she's practically the opposite of Brandy!" Kari tells Laura. Brandy yawns. "Oh my! I think we're running late! Lets go!" Kana says while looking at her watch. The three girls start walking to the studio where Kari is gonna be filmed for an Oxi Clean commercial. (Those Oxi Clean commercials crack me up! Sorry, I tend to laugh very easily!) "I thought that Billy Mays guy did those Oxi Clean commercials?" Laura asks. Kari shrugs. "I don't know, they say he disappeared. Maybe he was washed down the drain!" The girls laugh at Kari's joke as they head to the studio.  
(Back @ the Clubhouse) "WHAT!?" Celeste shouts. Only Stan, Mable, and Sandy knew why Celeste is reacting so odd. Celeste stomps over to Sandy. "Does he want to see me?" She asks. Sandy nods, she wasn't afraid, just surprised. "He's been looking for you! That's what he told us!" Cappy chimes in. Celeste marches over to the door. Just then Boss rushes up to the door and blocks Celeste's way. "BOSS!? What the heck are you doing!? Let me through!" Celeste shouts. "I cant let you out!" Boss yells. "Why??" Celeste asks. "Because I know Karu, and you cant trust him!" "I KNOW KARU! THAT'S WHY I NEED TO TALK TO HIM!!" Celeste screams. ". you do?" Celeste rolled her eyes and sits in a nearby chair. "You know too many hams, Boss," She says. Boss is slightly offended by what Celeste said, and is about to speak when Celeste interrupts him. "Never mind, let the jerk leave," Suddenly, and very familiar voice speaks out from the way back of the clubhouse. "Jerk? I'm right here!" It's Karu. He sits slouching on a La-Z-Ham. (The hamster equivalent of a La-Z-boy!) His light brown fur is filthy and the only light spot on his body is his white eye patch. Karu is similar to Boss in build, but he wears a torn blue baseball cap backwards on his head. ". Karu?" Celeste says. Karu winks. "Yup! It's me, back to see 'ya sugar!" He says as he kisses Celeste on the cheek. Celeste grimaces as Stan, broken leg and all, storms up to Karu. "Look dude, Celeste is mine, okay, and no one does what you did to her when the Stan Man is around! Because that would end up very uncool!" Stan shouts at Karu. Karu gets an evil grin on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry bigfoot," He says, looking at Stan's cast. Stan is furious. Stan is just about to punch Karu when Boss steps in-between them. "Boss!" Karu shouts. "Karu," Boss says. "Boss," "Karu," "Boss," "Karu," "Boss," "Karu," "SHUT UP!!" It's Celeste. "Karu, you're a dirty, rotten, smelly, cheater, and you don't really love me, do you?" Celeste asks, in a threatening tone of voice. No one spoke for a moment and Karu didn't seem to be offended y what his former girlfriend said. "But Celeste sugar, I lo," Karu is interrupted by one very mad gerbil. "Well, don't you love Hitoshi and Penny? What about Mica and Nina? Oh, and we CAN'T forget about Tasha and Rubi!" Everyone gasps and glares at Karu. "Karu, go, okay, we don't want any more trouble!" Boss shouts as he points his paw to the door. Karu casually saunters over to the door and slams it. Mable sticks her tongue out at him. After a few tense moments, the hams could finally settle down.  
(Outside the Clubhouse) Karu is furious, even though he didn't show it inside. "I'll show that brat and her tiger boyfriend!" Karu curses. Karu sits on a log for a moment, and then he gets that grin again. "I've got an idea, I'll snag a few of those rat's stuff. They'll be sorry!" Karu begins having that evil laugh thing. "MUWAHAHAHA!" He shouts. "C'mon guys! I gotta show you how the sign is going!" It's Panda. Panda runs out from the clubhouse with the hams behind him. Karu hides in a bush, then rushes inside the Clubhouse. Panda shows the hams a half finished sign that read: The Ham-Ham Clubhouse, Everyone welcome. Suddenly, Panda forgot something, his nails. "Oh, my nails, Cappy, can you go inside and grabs my box on nails?" Panda asks Cappy. Cappy nods and goes inside. "I better follow him, he can barely see under his pan!" Mable volunteers. "Good idea Mabe!" Pashmina says. "Ookyoo!" Penelope shouts. Mable rushes into the clubhouse.  
(Back in the Clubhouse) Karu is grabbing many things like sunflower seeds, ribbons, skateboards, books, and many more things. (Oh no! Oxnard, Sandy, Bijou, Stan, and Maxwell are gonna be mad!) All of the sudden, Cappy waddles in, under his pan. "Nails, nails, where are those nails," Cappy chants as he feels around on the ground. Karu doesn't notice him until Cappy mistakes his tail for a nail. (Hey that rhymes!) Cappy grabs Karu's tail with much, er, force. "YAOUCH!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Karu yells. Cappy, who was spooked by Karu's scream, jumps back and falls in his pan. Karu then notices him. "Hey you little squirt! Who do you think you are!?" Karu shouts to Cappy. "Uh, Cappy?" Cappy says, unsure of what Karu means. Furious, Karu dumps out the stolen goods from his sack. "W, what are you doing?" Cappy timidly asks. "Making room for you!!" Karu yells as he grabs Cappy and stuffs him in the sack. Karu is just about to tie the sack and ske-daddle, when Mable walked in. "Cappy! Cappy?" She calls as she scans the room. Karu advances upon her. Then Mable spots him. "Karu, what are you, AHHH! GET OFF ME YOU SCOUNDREL! HELLLP! HELP!" Mable screams as she too, is shoved into the sack. (That has to be one big sack!) "You little brats have seen too much, so you're gonna stay with Mr. Karu for a while." Karu says as he grins at the sack. Then Karu rushes out a back door. Where to? The hams will never know.  
(After the filming) "Wow Kari! You had to have a lot of guts to perform in front of a camera!" Kana tells Kari. "Yea, did that Oxi Clean stuff smell bad?" Laura asks. "Yea, it did a bit, but who cares!" Kari responds. The girls had a long way to walk, so they decided to get some ice-cream. While they slurped their frozen treat, Karu snuck past them with a wriggling sack over his back like Santa Claus. "Why don't you brats stop moving!" Karu shouts over his back. Suddenly Mable kicked Karu from inside the sack. "OUCH! Hey stop that!" Karu yells. "I cant wait to finish these rats off," Karu mumbles. After a lot of walking, Mable and Cappy gave up on trying to get out of the sack. Instead, they tried to think of a plan to escape as soon as they got out of the sack that smelled fishy.  
(@ the Clubhouse again) The hams waited for about ten minutes, until they realized something was wrong. "Mabe and Cappy should've been back eons ago!" Celeste whines. "I think we should go in and search for them instead of sitting here." Panda says as he heads for the clubhouse. As they enter, they now had proof something had gone wrong, terribly wrong. "Oh my gosh! This place is a mess!" Bijou shouts as she searches through the debris. Suddenly Stan spots something very suspicious. "Uh Celeste, I think we might have a big problem on our paws!" He says. The hams crowd around him as he shows them the pile of stuff that Karu almost stole. "Looks like someone picked that stuff up, and dropped it!" Dexter says. "Well duh! Look at it! Sheesh! Even a human could notice that!" Howdy shouts. (Oh great, another fight!) While Dexter and Howdy argue, everyone else is in panic. "Oh no! Mable, she's gone!" Celeste cries. "And so is Cappy!" Boss yells. Suddenly, Boss stops in his tracks. "Karu, he, he's ham-napped Mable and Cappy!"  
(@ Karu's place) Karu's house is in an alley next to a dumpster. He walks in, and stands next to a rusty old Hamster cage. "This will work!" He says as he dumps Mable and Cappy in the cage. "HEY!" Mable screams as Karu locks the cage. "Sorry m'am, but I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for a few nights." Karu tells Mable, with The Grin of course. Karu laughs and walks behind the dumpster, where a cardboard box sits. Karu lays down in a sardine can, and covers himself up with a piece of cloth. "Now to get, *yawn*, a little shut- eye, zu zu zu," Karu says to himself as he dozes off. Cappy hides in a corner as Mable tries to escape. "Mabe, what are we gonna do? My masters will be home in an hour!" Cappy whines. Mable mumbles something as the rusty sharp edges of the cage cut her paws. Cappy gets up and goes to try and help his friend. "Don't try Cappy, this cage is older than Jerry from that cartoon," Mable says. Mable sighs and sits on the old running wheel. Cappy says nothing as he looks out of the alley. "What's gonna happen to us?" He says to himself.  
(Back @ the Clubhouse) The hams know that Cappy and Mable were missing, and they don't know what to do. "Mable, Cappy, this is so lame," Sandy whines. "We know who did it, but where is he?" Maxwell gloomily asks. "Their owners are going to be very worried!" Bijou says dismally. Suddenly Celeste jumps up. "Kari! She's gonna be home in 20 minutes!" Without saying goodbye, Celeste runs out of the clubhouse, sobbing. "She ain't in a good mood," Howdy says. Panda suddenly gets the most guilty face you could ever see. "Panda? What's wrong?" Pashmina asks. "It's my fault they're gone! I should've never sent Cappy to go get those nails!" He complains. "Panda, it's not your fault, it's that Karu guy's fault, and we are going to save Mable and Cappy!" Hamtaro says as he tries to motivate his friends. "It's no use Hamtaro," Oxnard tells his friend. All the hams sigh. Stan then gets up, with much trouble due to his broken leg, and looks at the hams. "You guys, Hamtaro's right! If we just like sit here all day like a bunch of Brandy's', nothin's gonna get done!" Stan says. Hamtaro stands up, with his "hero face" on. Then Sandy, Maxwell, and Bijou stand. Soon, everyone is up. "C'mon guys! We have some hams to save!" Hamtaro shouts. "Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" Penelope says.  
(Outside the Clubhouse) Celeste walks, with her head down low. "Oh Mable! What am I gonna do? I've known 'ya all my life!" A light breeze cause Celeste to look up. As she did, a snowflake landed on her nose as tears welled up in her eyes. "Mable's birthday is coming," She says, now full of tears. (Mable's birthday is December 18th) Celeste manages to get home just before Kari got home.  
(@ the Clubhouse again) The hams searched through the park, but soon gave up. "I think we should try tomorrow," Boss tells the hams. All the hams dismally agree and go their separate ways. Pashmina walks home with Penelope. "Penelope, I'm scared that something bad will happen to Mable and Cappy, don't you think?" Pashmina waits for an answer, but soon realizes she's now alone. "Penelope? Penelope! Oh no! Where is she!?" Pashmina cries. Penelope had disappeared!  
(@ Kari's house) By the time Celeste got in her cage, Kari trotted in the room. "Hi Mabe! Hi Celeste! How are you guys do. ing," Kari had noticed that Mable was not present in the cage. "Mable? Oh where could she be? Mable? Mable!? Oh no! Mom! Dad! Mable's missing!" Kari scrambles out of the room in panic, leaving poor Celeste alone to cry more. That night, both Kari and Celeste had to cry themselves asleep.  
(In the alley) While Karu slept, (And sucked his thumb!) Mable and Cappy tried to escape, for the 10th time. "Mabe, I don't think we'll get out anytime soon," Cappy tells Mable. Mable stops. Her paws are bleeding from the rust. She sighs and lays down on the cold plastic floor of the cage. Then a cold breeze blows, and for some odd reason, Mable felt as if her sister was right next to her. Mable dabs her tail in a mud puddle, and began doodling on the floor. Since Cappy had no tail, he only watches Mable, all night long.  
(The next morning @ the Clubhouse) Everyone was once again in panic, for they now thought Karu had ham-napped Penelope too. Pashmina is sobbing, and Howdy and Dexter try to comfort her. Hamtaro tries to think of a plan for the rest of the hams to use. After they finish, the Hams all rush out, ready to save Penelope, Mable, and Cappy. But what they didn't know, is that Penelope was never ham-napped!  
(Near Karu's alley) (A word of warning, this gets a little silly!) Penelope happily skipped along, following Karu's dirty paw prints. "Ookyoo, Ookwee! Ookyoo, Ookwee!" She sang as she approached Karu's alley. At the alley, Karu was talking to Cappy and Mable. "Well, Well, I have a little cat friend named Fuzza Lumps who would like to have breakfast with you!" He says, giving The Grin to the hams. Mable and Cappy cower in the corner. Karu did the evil laugh thing again, then he took out a small bell. "When I ring this, Fuzza Lumps will be coming!" (I know I am copying off The Great Mouse Detective, but I was out of ideas!) Mable stands up. "Lets us out you jerk!!" She shouts. "Oh, you want me to ring this bell now?" Karu asks. "NO!" Cappy yells. "Oh, I take that as a yes then," Karu is just about to ring it when Penelope jumps into the alley. "Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" She shouts. ". What the??" Karu says, a little irritated by the baby ham. Penelope charges up to Karu. "OOKYOO!" She says. Karu looks at her weird. "Why are you wearing that yellow sheet? You want me to take it off?" Karu asks. ". Ookwee?" Karu grabs Penelope's sheet and rips it off. "WHAT!?" Karu screams. Under Penelope's sheet is. another sheet! Karu curses as he takes off that sheet. Only to see another sheet, and another, and another, and another, and another.  
(Outside the Clubhouse) Celeste arrives to the Clubhouse just in time. "Celeste, hurry up sweetie! We're leaving!" Stan tells her. All the hams are sitting on Brandy's back. "What are you guys doing?" Celeste asks. "We're like, gonna go save your sis and Cappy!" Sandy says. Celeste's dull face lights up as she jumps up on Brandy's back. "Hey look! Tracks!" Boss says, pointing to Karu's muddy prints. "Onward!" Hamtaro shouts, pointing in the direction of the tracks. Brandy rears up like a horse and follows the tracks. Howdy falls off Brandy's back and hangs on to his tail, while Dexter laughs at him.  
(Back @ the alley) As Penelope drives Karu crazy, and for once in a long time, Mable and Cappy laughed their hats off. Brandy runs for a few minutes when the Hams hear Karu's frustrated yells. "I know that dumb voice anywhere!" Celeste shouts to Hamtaro, who is steering Brandy. Hamtaro nods and follows the sound. As the hams round into the alley, they jump off. "KARU! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Celeste and Boss shout. Karu stops, and for once, looks scared. "Uh, hi, we were, uh, having a tea party, yea, a tea party!" All the hams get anime water drops on their heads. "That is the most uncool excuse ever!" Stan yells. Pashmina suddenly notices Penelope. "Penelope!" She shouts as Penelope skips next to Pashmina's side. Brandy growls at Karu. "Oops," Karu says. "GET HIM!" Boss yells as the hams start beating and tying up Karu. "Hey, ouch, hey don't touch, hey! That doesn't belong there!" Karu whines as the hams tie him up. Celeste and Stan go and unlock the old cage. Mable rushes out and runs into her sister's arms. "Oh Celeste! I missed you!" Mable sobs. Cappy tries to act mature and just watch the touching moment, but soon joins in the hug. After about two minuets, Stan joins in too, just to impress Celeste. All the hams stare at Karu. "Hmm, what should we do with this outlaw?" Howdy asks. "Why don't you and him trade places?" Dexter asks Howdy. As those two fight, Hamtaro hears a very familiar rhyme. It's Jingle! "Jingle! I got it! C'mon guys! Bring Karu!" All the hams rush out of the alley and see Jingle riding his pig. (Whose name I forget.) "Jingle!" Hamtaro says. "Well, if it isn't my friend Hamtaro, I thought I would see you tomorrow?" Jingle rhymes. "Heke? Yea sure whatever, uh can you do us a favor?" Hamtaro asks. "A ham in need is a friend indeed!" "So, I take that as a yes?" Oxnard asks. Jingle nods. All the hams give Karu The Grin.  
(Five minutes later) Karu is tied up to Jingle's pig. "Bye Jingle!" All the hams say as Jingle walks away. "See you later, alligator!" Jingle says. (I'm so bad at rhyming!) Jingle begins to sing his rhyme, and the hams can hear Karu's screams of torture. "Well, so Penelope saved the day!" Pashmina says as she hugs Penelope. All the hams cheer and head back to the Clubhouse.  
(@ the Clubhouse) Back at the Clubhouse, the hams throw a party for Penelope. As the hams party, Celeste and Stan sit together. "I'm glad my sis is back," Celeste tells Stan. "Yea, that ordeal is something I never want to go through again!" Stan says. Celeste giggles. "What's so funny?" Celeste points to Mable and Cappy, are sort of flirting. Stan snorts. "Rookies!" He tells Celeste. "Stan!" "Sorry," "You silly boy! Schmubby Wubby."  
(@ home) When Kari gets home, she's delighted to see Mable. As Kari e-mails Laura and Kana about the good news, Mable and Celeste talk. "I knew we would get you and Cappy back!" Celeste says. "Yea, it was scary," Mable says. "Oh yea, I saw you and Stan flirting! You guys are such rookies!" Celeste's face becomes red. "MABLE!" Once again, the two sisters fought. They both slept well, and Celeste had no more nightmares about Karu. Ever.  
The End  
  
Here's a pic of Karu! 


End file.
